Start Over
by FayeHitorima
Summary: Things aren't going to well with me. I'm caught in a love triangle. Accidents. Hate. Forgiveness. Love. Lust. and best of all:silver haired bad boys. What am i supposed to do? If Kadaj turns around for me, am I supposed to be with him. Or Reno...R&R YAY!
1. Chapter 1

Start over

I could here my mother calling my name. Unwillingly, I sat up in my futon and wiped my eyes. Oh how I hated mornings. Walking up the stairs to the kitchen, shivering, for the kitchen was always cold and uninviting. Not a good thing to wake up in the morning to. "How was your sleep, Kaityn?" She asked with a smile on her tan wrinkled face. "Ugh." I responded, pouring fruity pebbles into my bowl, not know that today, was the day my life would change for the worst, yet better.

* * *

Walking through the halls of Cherrish Moore High, I think about how to pass the time in my classes fast. "Yo, Kay!" I sighed behind my locker as I heard the red heads voice. I slammed my locker shut, seeing Reno there, as I expected. "What's up, yo?" He drawled, "Nothing, you?" He leaned his elbow on the locker next to the one I was perched at, looking as smooth as possible, "Eh, I ain't no bid fan of mornins'" He smiled. "Same here." I yawned, and just as I was about to say something to Reno, we heard a loud whisteling and then someone say help me. I looked over to see three men in the school uniform holding up a, ehem, 'nerd' by the ankles and one was screaming in his ear. I was furious. I started walking over to them, "Hey, wait yo!" Reno tried to grab my arm but I held back. The tallest one with short white hair looked at me. "Hey sexy," He dropped the boy and he ran away, "What's your name beautiful?" I was touched from behind by someone's hands. I spun around to see a man with long white hair and a feminine face smirking at me, "Get your hands off me!" I slapped him in the face. He just stood there as the other two gasped. "Ahh!" I was grabbed from behind by a man with shoulder length white hair. "Now now, no need to be bratty beautiful. Heh." He wispered in my ear. Where the hell was Reno?! As if my thoughts were being read straight from my mind, Reno came into the situation, pulling me out of his grasp and pulling me towards him. "Sorry guys, we don't want to screw around this morning." He said, the shoulder length haired man smirked at me and mouthed to me 'were not done' I was terrified. "Come on lets go." They left and so did we. "Reno." "Yo" "Thanks" He smiled, "Yeah."

* * *

o yay! 1st ch! R&R ^o^ thankies!!!!! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Start Over

Ch 2

The sound of the rain had never been so comforting. Leaning on the window sill with Lynx, My cat, just watching the rain and letting the thunderstorm calm us, has been one of those moments in a life that are the moments you live for. "Kaityn, you have a guest dear." My mom said, wiping of her hands from doing the dishes. 'Who would go out in this rain?' I answered myself as I saw Cade in the doorway. Cade, his shoulder length brown hair was soaked. "Ha, Cade? What are you doing out in this weather?" He smiled sheepishly at me as if he new something I didn't. "It's Saturday, Kay!" …Saturday…

"Oh!" I yelled with glee. "Game day!" He sighed and laughed a little. "Hunter couldn't make it, she's sick." He shrugged it off, his sister, one of my greatest friends of all, was most of the time sick with something. Her amunesystem was, as Cade put it, "Was like a melting waxy wall, slowly dying." She was also anemic, so she had to take weekly doctor trips just to get an Iron injection because she couldn't take in enough Iron on her own. As Cade and me walked to the basement to the game room, I noticed that there was something saddened in the young male ninja's walk. "Cade," I said as I put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you ok?" He looked at me, then down to his feet. "Yeah," He responded, then smiled again.

* * *

"What!? No way!!" Cade yelled as the game yelled K.O. "Looks like I beat you again mister Stryker!" Her glared at me then at the game, "Yeah….Your getting good at this Kay. I'm gonna have to step up on to the plate with you!" He smiled. Just then I realized how much I loved my friends. Reno, Hunter, Cade. Then a thought popped into my head. Reno. My memory of yesterday kicked in, the white haired men, the nerd, Reno, how he saved me. I was ripped from my thoughts by Cades voice, "I better get going, Hunter's got to get her medicine in by 3:00." I nodded, "Next Saturday!" He smiled and nodded, "You bet!"

* * *

Sorry it's so short. Next ch. Should be longer, this one was more of a drabble anyway, ha. Thnx to you who actually R&R. ILOVEYOU!!!! 3 ~Racahel


	3. Chapter 3

Start Over

Ch 3

Today was the last day of the too short of a weekend. Ugh, how I hated school. I was an excellent student, but, I like to think of myself a little like Einstein. What's the point of being in school listening to the teachers if I have a totally different point of view on things than them? Oh well. Might as well get it over with. I was home alone…again…and it was raining…again…I was about to turn on the T.V. when the phone rang. I sighed as I walked over to it and looked at the caller ID. It read: Reno S. I picked it up and brought it to my ear, "Hello Reno." I said, "Yo Kay! Hey are you busy?" I pondered, "No, why?" pause. "You wanna go get lunch or somethin?" He drawled hesitantly. I giggled at his shyness, "Yeah, that sounds great! Pick me up in an hour!" And before he could say anything more, I hung up and sprang to my room to get ready.

* * *

I skimmed through Reno's vast collection of CD's. I found what I wanted and popped it in. "Dido?" He asked. "Yeah, she's got a beautiful voice." I smiled and sat back on the leather coated seat. He turned it up and it played White Flag, "Good song," He said shyly. I giggled at him playfully, I've never felt so close to him before. It almost feels perfect. "Reno," I said biting my thumb a little, "Sup?" He said as he tilted his head up, keeping his eyes on the road. "Instead of lunch can we, Hmm….I don't know…Drive around?" I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah sure. I want today to be about you anyway. Whoa. Did I hear corectly? "Me?" I asked confused. He nodded a little, "I just think you need to be a little spoiled is all." He chuckled. I was flattered. "Reno, your so sweet!" I hugged him tightly. "Thanks darlin'. You ain't so bad your self." He said playfully.

* * *

We decided to stop in a nearby park. I got out of the car and me a Reno made our way to the river. "Hey I gotta go call Rude for a sec. You mind?" He smiled, "Yeah Reno no prob." I said happily. I was just happy to be with him.

I sat down on the bench, thinking about Reno. I sometimes, when I was alone, like to imagine him and me singing Roses are Red by Aqua.

_It's invisible but, so touchable And I can feel it on my body, so emotional. I'm on a ride, on a ride I'm a passenger. I'm a victim of a hot love messenger._

Just as I was lost in thought, I heard a chilling voice, the same voice that Reno saved me from at school.

He was laughing with his brothers.

I heard his name being called out.

_Kadaj…_

* * *

R&R loves!!! 33 33 33


	4. Chapter 4

Start Over (A/N: I don't own Reno or cloud or any of the other original characters in here except my own and my plot.)

Ch 4

Just as Reno came back to me from his phone call that seemed to last FOREVER! "Sorry it took so long, but there's a party goin' on at Cloud's place tonight. You wanna' go?" I brightened and totally forgot about the silver haired boys. "Ofcourse!!!!!!" I screamed. I haven't been to one of Cloud's parties in a while, and I could definently use one. Reno's eyes went wide at my sudden reaction to his invitation. "Alright! Pick you up at 8:00 tonight, K?" I nodded. Just as I stood up a hard wind came through blowing my hair in four different directions. I looked back in the direction that Kadaj was in, and he was gone.

* * *

I jumped out of Reno's car, "8:00 tonight!" He yelled as I shut the door. I waved him goodbye as he drove off. I went inside to look at the clock. "6:00, I have three hours!!!!!" I ran to my room to get ready.

* * *

Knock Knock

I went to the door pulling up my knee high socks. When I opened the door there stood Reno. He looked amazing. Holister long sleeve shirt with buttons open to show his chest. He was wearing blue jeans that weren't bagger like some guys wore them. My eyes traveled to his which were staring at me. "You..look..a-amazing." He said through stuttering. "I can say the same to you." He smiled and looked back at my face, "Ready?" I nodded and turned of the house light.

In Reno's car he was playing one of his favorite songs. Pray to the Lord by Lil' Wayne. It was turned low so it set a nice mood. We pulled up to the bar. It was packed! Definently a party to be at. Reno and I went into the bar walking up to Cloud; which I hugged so hard my wrist cracked. "Cloudy!!" "H-Hiiii." He said breathless. I let him go so he could breathe again. After he caught his breath we talked for a little bit. Tifa came onto a speaker in the front, "Alright! Candy shop by 50 cent!" That's what played. Reno and I got drinks and me a Cid had our annual drink off. Under age or not, I still did it. But only at parties or weddings. I won and Cid went to go be pissy to Barret, who didn't care. I saw Vincent Valentine sitting in a chair in the corner. It was hard to see if he was having a good time or night thanks to the probe lights and dancing crowd. I walked over to him, "Vincent!!!!" I glomped him. He sighed and hugged me back shyly, "Good to see you Kaityn…" He said, I stood up and grabbed his hand, "Hey what are y-" "Dance!!" after a little while of dancing with him I went to get another drink from Tifa.

I cupped my drink in my hand and the song changed Right Round by Flo Rida. (A/N: I used to live in FL!) I went to the dance floor and started moving my body round and round on a bunch of random people. I felt someone move behind me and dance with me, their hands sliding down my waist. "Didn't know you could dance like this, Heh. I thought you were a good girl, Kaityn." I heard him whisper, a male voice, familiar but I couldn't place it. He spun me around and I saw his face. _Kadaj…_ Oh no. He smirked and the song changed to I kissed a Girl by Katy Perry.

_It's not what Good girls do Not how they should behave My head gets So confused Hard to obey_"Kadaj-" His finger on my lips, "Don't talk just dance!" He smiled and actually looked human and _happy..?_ I danced and … Enjoyed it…

__________________________________________________(Cont. In Next Chapter.)


	5. Chapter 4 cont

**Start Over Disclaimer: I don't own the original FFVII characters in here. I own my plot, and my OC,s **

**Ch 4 (cont.)**

**Dancing with Kadaj was amazing. Especially the way he moved with me. Yuffie came running up to me, "Kay!! They're playing your song!!!" The ninja ran away and Kadaj looked at me. Sure enough, my song, Tik Tok by Ke$ha played. I smiled with glee. "Your song, eh?" He said pointedly. "Hell ya! Dance!" I grabbed his hands and put them on my waist. The alcohol was obviously taking over. I would never do this with a guy I didn't know. Or one that was a rebel! But secretly, I like the feeling I got when bad boys were around me. Kadaj gave me that feeling at times. Like in the hall or in homeroom, and THAT wasn't the alcohol talking. I turned around with my arms in the air grinding my ass against him, his hands still on my waist. The probe lights flicked to the beat of the music. I started singing with the music. I was told I had a beautiful voice. I didn't care though. **

**When my song was over they played Hips Don't Lie by Shakira. Perfect. "I'm going to request a song." He said in my ear. I nodded. A few moments later Shout 2000 by Disturbed played. Kadaj came back to me smirking. I looked around, lots of people were dancing like crazy to this song, they liked it. Kadaj, as he walked towards me, mouthed words to the song at me; "**_**Come on, Imma talkin to you, Come on." **_**he smirked and grabbed my waist and started dancing again. "Where's your brothers?" I almost yelled in his ear so he could hear me. "Home." He mouthed. His beautiful full lips rising to a smirk as he saw me starring. I hate everything about you played by 3 days grace. Perfect song for my feelings for this silver haired beauty. **

_**I hate, Everything about you!**_

_**Why, do I, Love you!?**_

_**I didn't love him. The alcohol did. I always let the alcohol take over. I grabbed behind his head and pushed him forward, smashing my lips to his. His shock lasted all a 2 seconds before smirking and kissing me back with as much force as the singer of this song had had when he sang. **_

"_**Yo, Tifa! Nother one!" He smiled at the big breasted woman at the bar. "Here you g-" She looked past Reno and saw the act between the silver haired man and the black haired girl (A/N: Some ppl give there OC,s black hair because its Asian… I really have black hair…Now e_e I died it to fit my face frame…yay! I wanted blonde like in my pro pic…back to the FIC!!) "Tifa? You ok?" Reno was about to turn around, but Tifa grabbed him, "Reno, I need help in the back! Come on!" They went to the back to see what Tifa needed. Tifa was so uppset with Kay…**_

"_**Damn…You're a good kisser!" I said while panting. "Oh yeah, I'm good at a lot of other things too." I blushed as he bit my ear lobe. How far was this going to go?**_

_

* * *

_

_**Yay! don't forgett to R&R unless u don't like it. Thankies to all!!! I think im going to update more before im done w/ this one. **_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kadaj POV semi-narrator. 

Her head hung low after I told her the truth. I'm guessing she wasn't expecting that. "Hey, don't be sad. My turn to ask you a question." She beamed, "Are we playing a game, Dajy?!" I winced at the nick name. That was a nick name that Yazoo had for me. Shit. "I guess, yeah. So here we go," I started as I turned to face her. "What were you running from the night I met you?" She tilted her head at me as if I were dumb. "You didn't see it?" I shook my head in confusion, "No," I chuckled. "It was huge!! How could you NOT see it!?" I shrugged, "What was it?" "A monster!! Huge with claws and fangs! Big, black and smoky!! Almost like a dog!" I knew what it was. But which one of us summoned it? Weird. Loz? No…He was at his girlfriends house…Yazoo? But he was with him…Strange indeed. "Kadaj! Come on!!" Rachael was standing up running down the path. She was pretty in that white dress, how it flowed when she ran. It played like a slow motion movie in his head, when she ran and looked back at him, smiling that white smile. Her beautiful blue eyes glistening. Maybe he wasn't completely gay. Maybe he could be bi-sexual. He had this strange feeling that he wanted her in some way. But he had Yazoo, and that was all he needed.

As they walked down the path, Kadaj couldn't help but almost stare at her breasts. "Kadaj my eyes are up here." She sighed. "Oh yeah, sorry!" She giggled, "That's ok. Wanna see something cool?" She said as she walked over to a small cherry blossom tree and kneeled down to it. I gasped as her dress turned pink. "He he. I like this color!" she stood up and twirled her dress. "Whoa! How did y-" He was cut off by her finger on his lips. "It's hard to explain." She said as she leaned in closer. "You cant be bi?" what? Did she seriously ask him that? Sh-she likes him!?


End file.
